


Nico’s Protection Squad

by BoredPug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, there is a lot of clenching fists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPug/pseuds/BoredPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Nico doesn’t have to reveal his secret about being gay and having a crush on Percy in front of Cupid and Jason. Percy doesn’t respond well at first but then it’s all ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico’s Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down bellow if you'd like to read more of this nonsense.  
> *cough*there will probably be some solangelo*cough*

No one knew Nico’s secret and he didn’t want to change that any time soon.

  
If only it weren’t for the freaking party and the stupid champagne which got him all chatty with Piper. Apparently someone was eavesdropping on them, since Piper swore on the river Styx not to tell anyone. If Nico were ever to find out who was there that evening, he’d send them straight to Tartarus.  
Though weirdly it felt good to tell Piper, he was ready to tell her, she’s understanding. But he didn’t want the whole camp to find out like this, especially not Percy.  
The word got out to everyone in about a day and a half. People were starting whispering again when they saw him. He worked so hard to be accepted and now he was back at the starting point.

  
When Percy found out he didn’t believe it. However more and more he heard about it, more and more everything made sense to him. The way Nico acted when he was around and never met his glance. Details like that. Of course Percy loved Nico too, but only as a brother, they did face death together on more than one occasion.

  
Jason and Leo were with him when he found out. They laughed at first but after a few minutes of awkward silence Leo declared that they all needed a shot to process it all. They didn’t stop at one shot. It wasn’t strange for them to down a bottle of vodka or rum together.

  
They were on the beach sitting on a couple of rocks, as usual Leo was cracking jokes. His tipsy jokes were even worse than his sober, yes they were that bad. Jason suddenly got up and suggested that Percy has to face Nico and tell him that it’s okay. Okay to be gay of course. The lame rhyme made them laugh hysterically and soon enough Leo made up a song with the words ‘gay is okay’ to which they all danced and sung like mad men.

  
It could have all been okay if Nico didn’t walk by them at the beach just as the three were performing. His whole face turned red and he stood there for a moment in shock. There was no way that they were singing about anyone else. Percy noticed him first, his stupid grin disappearing instantly from his face, he stood in shock as well. Leo and Jason stopped right after they noticed Percy wasn’t into it anymore and froze when they saw Nico.

  
Nico turned around and started to walk back to his cabin.

  
“Nico!" Percy called out: “Nico, stop!” The blue eyed boy ran after him. “C’mon it was a joke!” Percy added. The sight of an agitated Nico sobered him up. The Ghost King picked up his pace but Percy ran after him and grabbed his hand.

  
That startled Nico and made him turn around to face a worried Percy.

  
“Percy leave me alone!” Nico grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and made him stand on his tiptoes. Percy was always taller than Nico but right now he felt as threatened as he did when Tartarus himself materialized in front of him. It was as if the sun hid away and the ground started shaking.

  
“Hey, okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Percy said in fear: “Calm down, Nico. I’m sorry.”

  
“Percy don’t even try … You’ve done enough!” he started making a fist with his other hand. The ground shook some more. And it got darker around them.  
“Wow, okay, Nico, stop!” Percy pushed him off. Nico looked at the ground, inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. He took a moment to calm down so the ground stopped shaking and it slowly became brighter around them. Percy kept staring at Nico, his breathing eventually getting normal.  
“Nico, I’m sorry. I … I don’t even have an excuse. I’m sorry,” Percy scratched the back of his neck.

  
“Why do you always have to do something like this?” Nico put his hands up: “Think of other people for a change!” He rarely got this angry in front of other people but Nico was properly pissed this time.

  
“I was really shocked and-” Percy continued but Nico cut him off: “Someone told everyone here that I’m gay and that I like you even though it was my secret to tell and I was totally unprepared for something like this and somehow you make yourself the victim?!”

  
“That is so Percy Jackson of you. Your fatal flaw may be protecting your friends no matter what but of course you don’t even think twice about doing things like this!” Nico shouted.

  
Percy’s face changed from scared to hurt: “Nico … I’m an ass sometimes, I know. Okay, a lot of times. But I do think of you and your feelings. I was so worried when you went missing. And I’m still worried everyday that you’ll run off gods know where. We all are. Nico, you’re my brother.”

  
That seemed to calm Nico down a bit. He made a fist and quietly said: “You weren’t supposed to find out like this.”

  
“It’s okay,” Percy reassured.

  
“But when I’m finished with Leo and Jason they’ll be sorry that Gaia didn’t kill them both,” the pale boy clenched his fist.

  
“Let me talk to them first. I don’t know why they ….we were like that. Probably just confused. And looking for an opportunity to act out,” Percy smiled weakly.

  
“Fine …” Nico looked at the ground.

  
There was an awkward silence between them but Percy broke it off: “And, uh, about liking me, I hope you realize-”

  
“Stop. Just … don’t,” Nico’s face turned a shade pinker. “It was a stupid crush. I realized you’re not my type anyway.”

  
“Oh, okay,” Percy seemed relieved.

  
“Wait, I’m not your type?!” the son of Poseidon looked properly hurt.

  
Nico smiled at the ground and laughed. Percy joined him after a while.

  
“Come one, Ghost King, let’s go catch some big mouthed demigod,” Percy smiled and put his arm around Nico.


End file.
